massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Siani T'Nair
Siani T'Nair is the head of the Nairida Corporation (more commonly known as NairidaCorp), and the longtime lover of Emmanuelle Sharon, a former Captain in the Systems Alliance Navy who now serves as the company's Operations Chief. History Early life Siani was born into privilege, the daughter of the powerful Matriarch Eumenia, a prominent figure in the Illium business world, and Tria Sunori, the CEO of Sunorico Biotic Research. The affair between Eumenidia and Sunori was passionate but also strained; Eumenia sought to keep the relationship under wraps, both for her daughter's sake and because Sunori was still a Matron. Sunori, on the other hand, enjoyed bragging to her associates about her influential lover and using the promise of potential access to the Matriarch to attract investors in her struggling company. The two ended up fighting very publicly, and it eventually got out of hand, resulting in Sunori's death at Eumenidia's hands (the Illium media, of course, reported the death as a suicide.) Despite her privileged background, Siani's childhood was miserable. While the Matriarch ostensibly cared for her, she was more often than not left in the care of a nanny from Imeria, one of the poorest colonies in asari space, and thus picked up an Imerian accent. Though it would not be noticeable to non-asari listeners with translators (aside from her voice translating with a vaguely Welsh accent), the accent was a source of embarassment for the Matriarch, and thus Siani was kept out of the spotlight. Puberty brought further cruelties, as Siani became thin and gangly instead of attaining the usual stature of an adult asari. Tired of her mother's disapproval, and disillusioned with her privileged life, Siani decided to become a mercenary, hoping that she could simply leave her mother's world behind. Ambush Though she lacked the physical aptitude for fighting, Siani had inherited her mother's skill at manipulating technology and found a place at the Livis company, a private contractor that served as a legitimate front of the Eclipse mercenary organization, where she worked as a computer expert. Just one of a thousand other recruits, she kept a low profile, working under the name Siani Dantius (one of her grandmothers was a Dantius.) There, she made her first true friend, Arine Leoptos, a soldier from a working-class background. Unbeknownst to Siani, however, her mother was still watching her every move, and was working behind the scenes to manipulate her daughter. The Matriarch had been slowly developing a plan to retake Zak'kon, a former asari colony world in the that had been annexed by the Batarian Hegemony centuries earlier, and sought to use her daughter as part of the plan. In 2181 CE, the Matriarch arranged for a fake radical group, the Esan Liberation Front, to stage a protest against the Hegemony's presence in a relatively remote area of the planet. The Hegemony reacted as expected, sending in forces to violently dissolve the protests, and the Livis company sent several units, including Siani's, to try and restore peace. When the Livis units arrived, they quickly found themselves overwhelmed; unbeknownst to them, Matriarch Eumenia had sabotaged all communications equipment in the area, and so nobody knew where their allies or enemies were. After weeks of chaos, Siani correctly deduced that someone was manipulating both the asari and batarian factions, and located the source of the manipulation on the nearby island of Nairida. It was there that she discovered the truth: Nairida was the home of a powerful communications device called the Pantaphon. It had also been her family's seat of power before the annexation forced her mother to abandon it. However, upon realizing this, she found that she had no way to send any warning back to her unit, and thus she was forced to remain in the abandoned city. Meanwhile, Matriarch Eumenia, posing as a concerned and wealthy mother, contacted a pair of Alliance soldiers, Emmanuelle Sharon and James Skinner, and managed to convince them both to intervene to "rescue" her daughter. The two soldiers were deliberately set up for failure; Eumenia intended them to be killed in a skirmish with the Hegemony, thus sparking a war with the Alliance. Appears in *''Mass Effect: Manipulation'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Internal Maintenance'' *''The Oath-Keeper's Tale'' *''Zana Squad: Nos Morituri'' *''Zana Squad: Completion'' *''NairidaCorp: Pacified'' T'Nair, Siani T'Nair, Siani Category:Businesspeople T'Nair, Siani Category:Sentinel Class Category:Articles by Gnostic